


Ready For This

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Chaubrey Series [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: "Chloe sat quietly, looking at Aubrey for a moment before bursting out in laughter. She bent over, clutching her stomach and resting her head on the table. She felt Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder and lean over, kissing her cheek before whispering.“Don’t smudge those invitations, we spent two goddamn hours choosing the right paper for them.” "





	Ready For This

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write, I spent the last two months fostering two separate litters of puppies. It really kills your social life and eats all of your free time. But now that all 12 puppies are adopted, I was finally able to finish this fic.

Chloe sat quietly on her living room sofa beside Beca, the only sounds in the house being Barko Polo chewing on one of his more obnoxious squeaky toys and the end credits of  _ Space Jam _ playing on the TV. Chloe took a sip of her iced tea as she glanced from the TV screen to where Aubrey sat on the floor. The coffee table in front of Aubrey was loaded with the many,  _ many _ binders that Aubrey had prepared for planning their wedding, with a small space cleared for Chloe to put her glass. 

“How’s it going, babe?” Chloe murmured, leaning forward to place her glass on the table and kissing Aubrey’s cheek. 

“It’s going great.” Aubrey replied, turning her head a little to peck Chloe on the lips. “I’m having the time of my life.”

“Good.” Chloe grinned. “That’s why I proposed. Just so you could plan the thing.”

“I should plan everyone’s weddings.” Aubrey said before gasping. “I should’ve been a wedding planner!”

“You’d scare the shit out of those bridezillas, babe.” Chloe replied, leaning back into the sofa and grabbing the remote. “She’d start freaking out about something and you’d just shut that shit down.”

“She wouldn’t freaking out in the first place because I’d make sure everything went off without a hitch.” Aubrey shrugged, she picked up another binder and started flipping through it. “Probably end up murdering someone to save the wedding.”

“It’s for the best that you don’t plan weddings.” Chloe said, kicking Aubrey’s back. “I don’t know how well you’d do in prison.”

“I’d do awesome.” Aubrey said with the kind of certainty that made Chloe a little concerned about the woman she was going to marry. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed a little. 

“You’d do awful in prison.” Beca said as Chloe scrolled through the channels, looking for something else to watch. “You’d get stabbed a bunch of times on your first day.”

“Why a bunch of times? Why not just once?” Aubrey asked, frowning.

Chloe decided to avert her eyes from Aubrey’s face and not tell her that she understood why someone would want to stab her a bunch of times. Instead, she chose to focus really hard on the TV screen, pretending not to hear the conversation around her. She absolutely did not want to get into that at all. 

“Hey, babe, shouldn’t we decide on flowers today?” Chloe asked, turning to face Aubrey. 

Aubrey looked away from Beca and over at Chloe, frowning a little. “We can’t choose flowers yet. We’re still waiting on confirmation for the venue, then we book an officiant-”

“Amy said she wanted to officiate.” Beca said quickly, earning a shocked gasp from Aubrey. 

Chloe absolutely did not want Amy to officiate her wedding. Who knows what Amy would do. In front of her and Aubrey’s families and colleagues. Aubrey had made it clear that she wasn’t even sure that she wanted Amy at the wedding. 

“I’d rather die.” Aubrey said with the kind of conviction that worried Chloe. 

“You would not.” Chloe replied quickly. 

“My father and boss are going to be there.” Aubrey said. “She’ll probably tell a gross story about us and make sex jokes.” 

Beca laughed. “What if she tells the story about when you guys got so shithoused that you-”

“Absolutely not.” Aubrey put a hand up, effectively stopping Beca from talking. “I’ve been shithoused enough to know that I don’t want you repeating any stories.”

Beca rolled her eyes. 

“And,” Aubrey continued. “I don’t get shithoused anymore because I’m a responsible adult.”

“And you’re not twenty-one anymore.” Chloe added. “I’m pretty sure if any of us drank as much as we did in college, we’d die.” She paused for a moment. “And if Amy were to officiate, she’d definitely try to bring up our sexlife.”

“In front of our families...” Aubrey put her head in her hands. 

“And worse... in front of me.” Beca shuddered. 

“Oh, like Chloe  _ doesn’t  _ tell you everything.” Aubrey snapped. 

“I do not!” Chloe exclaimed, slapping the sofa and glaring at Aubrey. “Because I value our privacy.”

“No, she doesn’t because every time she tries, I plug my ears and screech.” Beca said. 

Chloe had expected this kind of betrayal from Amy or Stacie, but never Beca. Her cheeks turned bright red at the way Aubrey was looking at her. It was one of disappointment, but not surprised. Chloe was used to this look by now, but it never got easier to bear. 

Chloe forced out a laugh. “Well, what did you expect?”

“Exactly this.” Aubrey said, looking back at her binder. “This is literally what I’ve come to expect from the people I surround myself with.”

“I know exactly how you feel.” Beca replied. 

* * *

It was well past two in the morning when Chloe blinked herself awake, she laid in the dark, trying to figure out what woke her up in the first place. The room was quiet, save for Barko Polo snoring in his crate and the fan that Aubrey insisted on keeping on at night for white noise. Chloe glanced up at the window above their bed, their neighbors had decided not to leave their exterior lights on, so that wasn’t it either.

Chloe frowned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching before looking over at Aubrey. A small chuckle escaped Chloe’s lips when she noticed that Aubrey was not asleep, they’d shared a bed for too long for her not to notice. Leaning down, Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Aubrey’s cheek. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” She said, smiling a little when Aubrey opened her eyes and looked at her. Confused. “It woke me up.”

“Oh really?” Aubrey laughed, sitting up a little and kissing Chloe quickly. 

“Yes really.” Chloe laid back down. “There’s no other explanation.”

“Last time you woke up this early, you called my phone to ask for a grilled cheese.” Aubrey replied. 

Chloe put a hand on her stomach and thought for a moment. No, she wasn’t hungry. “I’m not hungry, though.”

“Maybe I did wake you up...” Aubrey sighed. 

“Yeah.” Chloe rolled over and looked at Aubrey. “What’s got your brain working so hard?”

Aubrey stretched and yawned a little. “Just thinking about the seating. We’re gonna have to seat people and I don’t know if I want to just shove the Bellas all onto one table or split them up.”

Chloe smiled a little. “Is that all?”

“I wish we’d branched out more in our twenties and made more normal friends.” Aubrey said. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. Aubrey had to be lying, if they made normal friends, then they’d be the weirdos and Aubrey did not want that. “Well, we have who we have, so we might as well work with it.”

“I think we should put them all at one table, that way no one talks to our bosses.” Aubrey said after a moment of thought. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Chloe pecked Aubrey on the lips. “Is that all that was bothering you?”

“I keep thinking that something will go wrong.” Aubrey sighed. “And it will. Because you can never prepare for everything, so something will go wrong. And I don’t know what.”

“Well, you’ll fix it, whatever it is.” Chloe shrugged. “You’re the best at organizing people and barking orders. It’s your passion.”

“It’s not my passion.” 

“You’re very passionate about the orders you bark.”

Aubrey was quiet for a moment, looking unimpressed. “I’m too tired to argue about this, but you are right. I’m an excellent organizer.”

“Yeah, and I’ll be there, and so will Beca.” Chloe grinned. “She thinks on her feet.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Aubrey paused. “But what if the caterers cancel last minute?”

“We order pizza.” Chloe shrugged.

“And what if the venue is suddenly demolished like in that episode of  _ Friends _ ?”

“Then we’ll find the nearest ship captain and have them take us to international waters and get us married.”

“Okay, wise guy, what if I have a nervous breakdown and puke while we’re at the altar?”

“I’d be really concerned for you, but I know you used to do that, so it won’t really be a surprise.” Chloe frowned. “Why do you ask that? Have you stopped taking your meds?”

“God no.” Aubrey replied quickly. “I don’t forget either because I have that monthly pill planner thing you got me.”

Chloe smiled. She still thought it was ridiculous for Aubrey to fill that whole thing up with only one prescription pill and her vitamins, but it made Aubrey feel at ease. Who was she to judge? “Good. So at least we know you won’t puke.” 

“Yeah, there’s that.”

“Just don’t eat anything weird before the wedding.”

* * *

“I am learning so much about flowers.” Aubrey said, making Chloe look up from the invitations she was stuffing.

“Really?” She asked, glancing at the three binders that Aubrey had. They were just dedicated to flowers. 

“Yep.” Aubrey nodded, completely serious. “Wanna know what I’ve learned?”

“Sure, babe.”

“Flowers suck ass.”

Chloe sat quietly, looking at Aubrey for a moment before bursting out in laughter. She bent over, clutching her stomach and resting her head on the table. She felt Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder and lean over, kissing her cheek before whispering. 

“Don’t smudge those invitations, we spent two goddamn hours choosing the right paper for them.” 

This only made Chloe laugh harder. Weddings were ridiculous. People had always told her that wedding planning was one of the most stressful things couples could go through, and Chloe would be inclined to believe them. Except she had Aubrey Posen planning this wedding with her, and Aubrey loved that kind of crap that annoyed most people. 

But if Aubrey was annoyed by something when it came to planning, then a normal person would probably be having a mental breakdown. 

“You okay?” Chloe asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Aubrey sat down at the table and grabbed a few invitations. “I just need a break from looking at flowers.”

“Well, stuffing envelopes is just the kind of mindless task for the job.” Chloe smiled. “Use your best writing for the addresses.”

“My handwriting is impeccable.” Aubrey said. “I got awards for it in fifth grade.”

“Dude, you write like a founding father.” Chloe said. Sure, Aubrey’s writing was pretty, but it was nearly illegible. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

They were quiet for awhile, stuffing envelopes in a companionable silence. Chloe glanced over at Aubrey and smiled a little at the way Aubrey was painstakingly writing out the address. True to form, Aubrey was focusing so hard on the one task in front of her, Chloe couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“What?” Aubrey asked with a slightly uncomfortable chuckle. “Are they not good? Because these are perfectly addressed envelopes.”

“No, it’s not that.” Chloe shook her head. “You’re just cute.”

Aubrey looked at Chloe for a moment. “You better think I’m cute. You’re marrying me.” She paused. “And don’t even joke about taking back your proposal. We already put down a deposit on the venue and I am  _ this  _ close to getting the flower thing done.” 

“You’re close?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes, I am.” Aubrey said. “All I have to do is figure out... whether we want delphiniums, anemones, or statices.”

None of those sounded like real things and Chloe was thrilled that all she was in charge of when it came to flowers was what colors she wanted. Apparently there were a lot of purple flowers.

“Who got stoned and named those flowers anyway?” Chloe asked. 

“Someone who hates me and doesn’t think words should be phonetic.” Aubrey said, moving closer to Chloe and pressing a quick kiss to her neck. 

“It’s weird that phonetic isn’t spelled phonetically.” Chloe said quietly. “Babe, call Merriam-Webster and kick their asses.”

“I don’t have enough fight left in me to deal with the dictionary people.” Aubrey said. “Ask me in a week once we have all the flowers done.”

“Got it.” Chloe could actually picture Aubrey picking a fight with the Merriam-Webster dictionary. 

With that, they went back to their mindless work. That was the best way to describe it. Chloe felt like her tongue was going to go numb from sealing the envelopes. 

“This is the last one.” Chloe said, glancing at the list in the center of the table. “I guess you can go back to flowers.”

Aubrey paused and looked back to the coffee table where she’d set up shop. “I... think that after this last envelope we should walk the dog, he looks restless.”

Chloe glanced over at the rug they had and saw Barko Polo asleep peacefully on it. “Sure, babe. Whatever you want.”

* * *

“You know, babe,” Chloe said as she sat at the kitchen island, fiddling with her ring. “Now that we’re engaged, we should really think about doing that thing we talked about.”

She watched as Aubrey froze, brow furrowed. “Chloe. We have discussed doing a lot of things in our relationship. You are gonna have to be way more specific.”

“You’re right, sorry.” Chloe shook her head and smiled a little. “I meant the car decal thing.”

When they’d first moved in together, Chloe had thought that it would be cute to do a lot of matching couples things. Aubrey, for the most part, had agreed, but had drawn the line when it came to getting matching car decals. Chloe had insisted that one would have an  _ Autobot  _ decal and the other would have a  _ Decepticon  _ decal, and Aubrey had insisted that the idea was stupid and that her car was not, in fact, a villain.

“Why does it have to be  _ Transformers  _ related?” Aubrey sighed after a moment. “I thought you hated the movies.”

“Yeah,” Chloe shrugged. “But I grew up with the cartoon and I loved it. My brother and I watched it all the time.”

“You also watched  _ Baywatch  _ as a kid, but I’m not putting a picture of David Hasselhoff on our fridge.” Aubrey replied, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Why the hell not?” Chloe exclaimed. She tried to sound indignant, but ended up laughing. 

“Are you serious about this sticker thing?”

“They’d be decals actually.”

“Chloe. Seriously.”

“Yes, I am incredibly serious.” Chloe leaned over and took Aubrey’s hand in her own. “And to prove how serious I am, I’m willing to allow you to have the  _ Autobot  _ decal.”

“Why don’t we both have  _ Autobot  _ decals?” 

“Then it wouldn’t be a set.”

Aubrey looked at Chloe for a long moment before shaking her head. “You can be the  _ Autobot _ . You drive a  _ Nissan Cube, _ named Pebbles, there’s no way there’s a  _ Decepticon  _ named Pebbles.”

“There aren’t any  _ Autobots  _ named Pebbles either.” Chloe pointed out.

“Yeah, but there is one named Bumblebee, so I think you get my point.”

Chloe nodded. “I’m kinda happy that you didn’t name your car  _ Bam-Bam _ like I wanted. It’d ruin the whole  _ Decepticon  _ thing.” 

“You say that like you think you’d be able to convince me to name a vehicle  _ Bam-Bam _ .”

“I can literally get you to do anything I want, don’t test me.”

* * *

Chloe walked into the house carrying a cat carrier with a smile. Aubrey had finally, and reluctantly agreed that Barko Polo, at a full year old, was finally mature enough to live with a kitten. That was two weeks ago. And now, finally, Chloe had found the kitten she absolutely needed in her life and Aubrey couldn’t say anything about it.

“I’m back!” Chloe announced, setting the cat carrier down in the middle of the living room floor. 

Aubrey smiled from the kitchen island and gestured to her phone before speaking. “Yes, sir. Thank you very much.” She offered Chloe a little wave. “Yes, of course. And you too. Have a nice day, and thanks again.” 

“Who was that?” Chloe asked as Aubrey hung up.

“I just reserved a block of rooms for out of town guests.” Aubrey replied, she tapped on her phone a couple times before putting it away. It was probably her wedding checklist. “So we are right on track. All we need to do is the wedding dresses and we’ll have this month’s stuff completely done.” 

“Nice!” Chloe said, looking around the room for Barko Polo. “Where’s the dog?”

“I put him in his crate when I heard you guys pull in.” Aubrey replied, moving to sit beside Chloe. She looked at the cat carrier. “So, tell me about this kitten.” 

“Well,” Chloe grinned. “He’s three months old and he’s orange, and all orange males are idiots.” She opened the door to the cat carrier. “Look at him!”

As soon as the door opened, the kitten sprinted out and ran headfirst into the sofa. Chloe watched as he recoiled, leaping backward, before running again. Right back into the sofa. With a wide smile, Chloe noted that she was in fact right. This cat is an idiot and she loved him already. 

“Wow.” Aubrey said as the kitten climbed onto her lap and started batting at her hair. “Does he have a name?”

“He does not.” Chloe replied. “I figured we should name him together. But it has to be a pun so Barko Polo doesn’t feel silly.”

“His name is Barko Polo, he already feels silly. Having another animal with a stupid name won’t make him feel better.” 

Chloe chose to ignore that entire statement. “I’ve been tossing around a few. Meowgellan, Pounce de Leon, Butch Catsidy...” 

“You can get a double pun out of Ponce de Leon.” Aubrey said, furrowing her brow as the kitten climbed up onto her shoulder. “Leon sounds like Lion.”

“Pounce de Lion!” Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. It was a shame that Aubrey hated puns, she was really good at them. A waste of talent. “I love it! They’re both explorers too! Our little explorers!”

“I guess.” Aubrey was craning her neck away from Pounce de Lion as he moved closer to her head. “Is this normal cat behavior?”

Chloe shrugged. “Cats are weird.”

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Pounce, well, pounced onto Aubrey’s head, digging his claws into her cheek and forehead before biting her ear. Hard. Letting out a loud shriek, Aubrey fell back onto the floor with a thud, clutching her face as Pounce sprinted out of the room. There was already blood flowing from Aubrey’s ear.

“What the hell, Chloe?!” Aubrey exclaimed. “Why’d you get a demented one?”

Chloe could not have predicted that in a million years. “I honestly don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry, babe.”

It was too late though, Aubrey was already getting up and on a warpath. Chloe knew she would regret telling Aubrey that cat scratches and bites caused infections easily, but in her defense, she really wanted to prove a point. Unfortunately, Chloe couldn’t even remember what the point she was proving was, and now she was stuck trying to calm down her fiancee. 

“Aubrey, come on, let’s run it under some water, you’ll be fine.” Chloe sighed, grabbing Aubrey by the arm and pulling her toward the kitchen sink. “Dip your head in.”

Aubrey did as she was told and Chloe turned on the water, angling her head under the stream. With a small laugh, Chloe gently inspect the bite on Aubrey’s ear after it stopped bleeding. The bite wasn’t that deep, it probably wasn’t going to be infected as long as they kept it clean. Chloe smiled a little and grabbed the band-aids that Aubrey insisted on keeping in the kitchen in case of emergencies, she folded the band-aid on Aubrey’s ear and smiled wider. Chloe was so glad that she’d insisted that she and Aubrey get the ones with princesses on them. 

“ _ Cinderella  _ looks good on you, babe.” Chloe kissed Aubrey on the cheek and allowed her to straighten up. 

Aubrey pulled out her phone and studied her ear, her frown deepening. “Chloe, get your head out of your ass. This could not more clearly be  _ Sleeping Beauty _ .”

“It’s a deeply depressing time when Aubrey Posen recognizes more  _ Disney Princesses  _ than I do.” Chloe laughed. 

“Don’t change the subject.” Aubrey snapped. “Your new cat bit me within five minutes of you bringing it home-”

“Him.” Chloe corrected quickly, earning a sharp glare from Aubrey. 

“Within five minutes of you bringing  _ him  _ home.” Aubrey said quickly, she glared in the direction that Pounce had sprinted off to. “The next time I see that cat, I’m biting it back.”

Chloe scoffed. “As if you’d bite a cat. You wouldn’t want the fur in your mouth.” 

“I’d risk it.” Aubrey replied, glancing down then Barko Polo trotted up to them. She knelt down and rubbed his face and ears. “Hey, handsome.” She said in the sweet voice Chloe only ever hears Aubrey use with the dog. “Were you nervous cause mama had an owie on her face?”

Barko licked Aubrey on the face and started sniffing the band-aid on Aubrey’s ear. 

Chloe watched as Aubrey spent time with the puppy, this was why she wanted the kitten in the first place. All Chloe wanted was to have a fur baby that loved her as much as Barko Polo loved Aubrey. Chloe frowned a little at the way Aubrey let Barko put his paws on her shoulders and nibble her nose. Maybe if Pounce loved Chloe a fraction of the amount that Barko loved Aubrey, she’d be fine. 

“Please don’t bite my cat.” Chloe said when Aubrey straightened up. 

“Chloe, you called my bluff already.” Aubrey replied, playing with the band-aid on her ear. “I couldn’t handle the fur in my mouth.” 

“You’d die.” Chloe turned and kissed Aubrey quickly. “I’m sorry you got bit by my cat.” 

Aubrey opened her mouth to speak, only to let out an irritated yell when Pounce hopped onto Aubrey’s shoulder. “Shit! How the fuck did he get over here!?”

Chloe grabbed Pounce from Aubrey’s shoulder and held him close to her chest. “Hey sweetie, what’re you doing up there, huh?”

“He’s finishing what he started.” Aubrey mumbled. 

“Don’t be like that, Barko bit me on the ass once and I didn’t whine about it forever.”

“That was because he was excited to see you home. This one bit me because he’s a demon.”

“Maybe he knows you’re his only competition for my love and he wants to take you out.” 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Sure, Chloe.” 

* * *

Chloe groaned and leaned into Aubrey’s side as they took Barko Polo on his morning walk. It was ridiculous for it to be this cold when is was technically spring, and Chloe’s teeth were chattering. She felt Aubrey put an arm around her and slow her strides.

“Barko, slow your roll.” Aubrey said, waiting for Barko to turn back at her. 

Barko tilted his head and started walking again, making a point to move toward the puddles. 

“What’re you doing, silly?” Chloe asked, watching as Barko stomped in some of the puddles. 

“I guess he likes it.” Aubrey replied, furrowing her brow when Barko stomped in the puddle and brought his face down to bite the water. “That’s new.”

Barko jumped a little and did a spin before freezing and looking across the street. 

Chloe followed his gaze and rolled her eyes when she noticed a squirrel in the yard across the street. She turned to tell Aubrey to tighten her grip on Barko’s leash just in time to see Barko surge forward and charge at the squirrel, causing Aubrey to take a few steps with him before she stepped off the curb in an awkward way. Aubrey grabbed Chloe’s arm to prevent from stumbling before gripping the leash harder and pulling a little to stop Barko.

“Come back here.” Aubrey commanded as she righted herself, stepping back onto the sidewalk. 

“Jesus, babe, you could’ve busted your ankle.” Chloe said, watching Barko trot back over to them. “Be more careful, okay?”

Aubrey smiled. “Don’t worry, I’d never break my ankle so close to our wedding day.” Aubrey kissed Chloe’s forehead. “I will not be limping down the aisle. Trust me.”

“Good.” Chloe took Aubrey’s hand. “Nobody wants a limping bride.”

* * *

Chloe was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork for the ninth time that day. She’d just gotten done dealing with a particularly aggressive hamster whose owner thought that she had developed a tumor. Chloe was happy to say that Nugget was not only tumor free, but also pregnant. Making a mental note to tell Aubrey about the adorableness of the name Nugget, Chloe capped her pen and put her forms in the outgoing pile.

Leaning back in her seat, Chloe glanced at her schedule, she had about fifteen minutes before her next scheduled appointment. Barring any pet emergencies, it was going to be a relatively easy day. Chloe grabbed her phone to text Aubrey about Nugget the hamster, only to jump a little when her phone buzzed in her hand.

Aubrey had texted her. 

_ Got to leave work a few hours early, you want me to make anything special for dinner? I’ve obviously got a few hours to kill. _

Chloe grinned as she replied.

_ surprise me.  _

Her phone buzzed within a minute. 

_ God you’re a nerd. We’re having cereal and milk tonight. I’ve gotta drive home, see you in a bit. Love you _

Chloe wouldn’t mind eating cereal and milk for dinner if she was being completely honest. And Aubrey was always the best at getting the perfect ratio of cereal to milk. 

_ Cereal and milk sounds great!! I love you too, text me something dirty when you get home lol  _

The rest of Chloe’s day went by relatively quickly, until five minutes before closing, they got a call about a puppy having been hit by a truck. There wasn’t even time for Chloe to text Aubrey and tell her what was going on. It wasn’t a big deal for that to happen, really, and if Aubrey were to get worried, she’d just call the clinic before doing anything else. 

Walking out of surgery, Chloe felt great. The puppy, a terrier mix named Rosie, was going to be fine, and there was nothing better than telling a family that their fur baby was going to be okay. She gave Dylan, who had the night shift that day, the instructions for Rosie’s care before heading back to her office to grab her phone. 

She had six missed calls, one from Aubrey, one from Beca, and four from Amy, seventeen text messages, and one voicemail. Chloe smiled a little and unlocked her phone. Something hilarious must’ve happened to warrant all those messages.

Chloe clicked on the voicemail first. 

_ “Chloe, hey!” _ Aubrey sounded stressed out and in the car. _ “Jackie said you were in surgery, so you can’t freak out when you hear this. Everything is fine-” _ Chloe frowned at the way Aubrey paused, someone had said something to Aubrey.  _ “Everything is fine, Amy! Anyway, Chloe, I’m obviously with Amy right now. Something happened, I was walking the dog and I stepped off the curb wrong.” _

Chloe groaned and leaned her head back. She’d warned Aubrey about that curb.

_ “I know you warned me about it,” _ Aubrey’s recording continued.  _ “But in my defence, my ankle is fine. It’s my arm. I landed on it weird.” _

Chloe’s brow furrowed. That was unexpected.

_ “Amy’s taking me to the hospital. I’ll be fine. Call me back when you get this.” _ Aubrey continued. _ “I love you, bye.” _

Chloe stared at her phone for a long moment before calling Aubrey back. Hopefully, it was just a sprain.

* * *

“I can’t believe your arm is broken three months before our wedding.” Chloe said as she entered the house after running to the pharmacy to pick up Aubrey’s pain prescription.

When Chloe had initially gotten home, Amy had been keeping an eye on Aubrey, who’d already been fitted with a cast. Chloe had been ready to be annoyed with Aubrey when she got home, but the moment she stepped through the front door and saw Aubrey sitting there with a big, white cast on her arm, it all melted away. All Chloe cared about was that Aubrey was safe, and she seemed pretty safe. 

“I can’t believe I was prescribed Percocet for a broken arm.” Aubrey mumbled from her place on the living room floor. “I can’t feel shit.”

She was still stoned from the medication the doctors had given her, and apparently Aubrey had decided that the floor was the best place to lay down. Chloe put the pills on the kitchen counter and glanced at Aubrey, she was currently engaging Pounce de Leon in a staring contest. Rolling her eyes, Chloe scratched Barko Polo behind the ear and walked to the living room.

“Tell me what you know.” Aubrey mumbled to Pounce quiet enough that Chloe almost didn’t hear it. 

“How you feeling, babe?” Chloe asked, sitting beside Aubrey. 

“Tired.” Aubrey replied, looking up at Chloe with glassy eyes. “Sad. Worried.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chloe sighed, patting Aubrey’s knee. “You’re gonna have the worst tan line for the wedding.”

“I’ll pop it in a tanning bed.” Aubrey said with a shrug. “I don’t care about my arm.”

“What are you worried about, then?” Chloe asked, watching as Aubrey used her good arm to dig into her pocket and pull out her cell phone. “Who are you calling?”

Aubrey tapped a little on her phone, then Chloe could hear it ringing on speaker. Aubrey set the phone down on the floor and turned her head to look at it. 

It rang a few times before there was an answer. 

“Hello?” Emily greeted, sounding a little confused. “Aubrey, what’s up?”

“Hey, Emily!” Aubrey replied happily. “How’s it going? Are you okay?”

“Am I- Wait, what?” Emily asked, sounding confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Aubrey’s high right now, she broke her arm after stepping off a curb wrong.” Chloe supplied. 

“I worry about you.” Aubrey said, ignoring Chloe completely. “Are you doing okay? What’s your bank account balance? Do you keep your money in your savings to get the interest? Because that’s very important.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Emily laughed before her tone turned serious. “And I’m not telling you my balance?”

“Are you sure?” Aubrey had tears in her eyes. “You’re so small and young. And I wanna make sure you’re okay.” She wiped her eyes and sniffled. 

“Aubrey, trust me, I have enough money, you’re doing fine.” Emily said in a kind tone. “And it’s not polite to talk about money.” 

“Oh good.” Aubrey grinned. “You’re my favorite one.”

“Besides Chloe, right?” Emily asked. 

Aubrey looked at Chloe for almost half a minute before replying unapologetically. “No. Including Chloe.”

Chloe smiled a little and made a mental note not to let Aubrey ever live that down. Maybe she’d say something about it in her vows. 

“Aubrey, that’s so sweet.” Emily replied. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re coming to my wedding, right?” Aubrey asked, Chloe wiped more tears away from her cheeks. 

“Yeah, I’m one of your bridesmaids.” Emily said. “Remember, you asked me and I said yes? Then you told me that you needed someone normal to round out the numbers.”

“Oh...” Aubrey paused and turned her head when Barko laid down and started to lick her face. “You should watch Barko while we’re on our honeymoon.”

Emily was quiet for a moment and Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it, Emily, we’ve got Beca watching Barko.” Chloe turned to Aubrey. “Emily doesn’t live in the same town as us, babe. Remember?”

Aubrey nodded. “Emily, you should stay here with us for the wedding! We have a guest room!”

“Sorry, Aubrey, I already have my hotel booked.” Emily sounded apologetic. “But you know I’ll be over to visit, right?”

More tears began to slide down Aubrey’s cheeks. “Okay.”

“Emily, Aubrey’s crying right now, so we’re gonna let you go, okay?” Chloe said, wiping more tears away. 

“Okay, bye guys.” Emily replied. “I love you, Aubrey. Feel better.”

“I love you too. Be careful.” Aubrey said.

Chloe furrowed her brow at that. “Bye, Em. We’ll talk soon.” She said before hitting the end button. 

“I’m glad Emily’s doing okay.” Aubrey said, closing her eyes. “I’m tired.”

Chloe stood up and grabbed Aubrey’s arm. “Come on, then, you’re not sleeping on the floor.”

“Why not? It’s comfy.”

“No it’s not. Now come on, doctor’s orders.”

“You’re a vet.”

* * *

“I don’t see why you have to shower with me.” Aubrey said in an annoyed tone. “I’ll figure it out eventually.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled the shower curtain back to glare at Aubrey. After about three days of having to put a waterproof sock on her arm whenever she needed to shower, Aubrey had finally broken down and asked Chloe for help. It wasn’t that they didn’t shower together, they had before they were dating, Chloe was sure that Aubrey was just annoyed that she couldn’t do something herself. 

“You’re right handed, your right arm is in a cast.” Chloe said, ignoring the water splashing onto the bathroom floor. “Get in here so you don’t get grimy. Besides, I like washing your hair, and my boobs are getting cold.”

“I can tell.” Aubrey said with a laugh. 

“Great, now drop the towel and get in here,” Chloe replied quickly. “We’re getting water all over the floor and you said that the water bill was too high for only two people. We’re just pouring water down the drain, babe.”

Aubrey sighed and stood up. Chloe knew that reason and fiscal responsibility would change Aubrey’s mind.

It didn’t take too long to do Aubrey’s hair for her, and Chloe found it hilarious when she’d forced Aubrey to dry and return the favor. She quickly pecked Aubrey on the lips before fixing the mess that Aubrey had created. Fat Amy had once told her that true love was allowing the other person to stand under the shower spray, and while Chloe made it a habit to not take anything Fat Amy said about relationships seriously, but that was surprisingly inciteful. In Chloe’s defense, Fat Amy had been drunk off her mind and just got done spraying champagne on everyone. 

“Chloe? Are you in the shower? I’m coming in!” Came Beca’s voice after a couple of knocks. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

She’d completely forgotten that she’d told Beca that she could borrow her old  _ X-Files  _ VHS collection. Really, she wasn’t sure why Beca needed them, whether Beca owned a VCR, or even why Beca knew that Chloe would have them despite not having a VCR, herself. But Beca was her friend and she needed to borrow an old TV series. 

“Wait, Beca, no!” Chloe replied loudly. 

But Beca was already walking in. 

“What the hell?” Aubrey shouted, grabbing the curtain to cover herself when the door swung open. 

“Are you both in the shower?” Beca asked, immediately turning and covering her eyes. “Chloe, why didn’t you tell me you and Aubrey were having sex!?”

“Why do you assume we’re having sex?” Aubrey snapped. “My right arm is broken and-” Aubrey stopped herself there and looked at Chloe.

“Just because we’re in the shower doesn’t mean we’re doing it.” Chloe sighed. “Aubrey needs help washing her hair.”

Beca still didn’t turn around. “Yeah, okay.” She said sarcastically. “Where are the tapes?”

“On the counter by the cookie jar.” Chloe replied. 

“The one filled with cookies or the one filled with dental dams?” 

Aubrey looked at Chloe. “I forgot we had that one...”

“Cookies.” Chloe said to Beca before turning to Aubrey. “Yeah, it’s the one shaped like a cat, remember? It was Stacie’s housewarming present.”

“Cool.” Beca interjected loudly, blindly grasping for the bathroom door. “Sorry to intrude on you both and I’m sorry I had to hear about your dental dam cookie jar, but it’s time for me to go. Enjoy whatever this is.”

“Take a few dental dams for the road!” Chloe called when the bathroom door shut. “You always need to practice safe sex.”

Aubrey straightened the curtain back out and glared at the showerhead. “Our water bill is gonna be through the roof.”

Chloe shrugged and kissed Aubrey quickly. “I’m just surprised that we still have hot water.”

* * *

“I don’t understand why we have to go to each other’s dress fittings.” Aubrey said, making Chloe laugh as they walked down the street back to Chloe’s car. “Aren’t we not supposed to see each other in our dresses before the wedding? I had to hide in an empty changing room back there.”

“You see, that’s not necessarily true.” Chloe replied. “The  _ groom  _ isn’t supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. There’s no groom in this wedding, so I think we should be able to see each other in our dresses.” Chloe paused. “And by the way, I wasn’t a fan of you trying to blindfold me at your fitting.”

“Well, you should’ve hid in the empty changing room like I did.” Aubrey shrugged, leaning down and kissing Chloe’s temple. “It’s only polite.”

Chloe smiled and craned her neck, trying to spot her car, only to feel her blood run cold when she saw a familiar face. It was an ex boyfriend from college that Chloe apparently didn’t keep tabs on because there he was, walking around in her city, looking oblivious to everything. For a brief moment, there was a battle inside Chloe, the rational part of her brain that just wanted to get to the car and go home against the irrational part of her brain that wanted to grab Aubrey and hide behind a nearby mailbox. Unfortunately, the irrational part won and she grabbed Aubrey’s good arm and pulled her into a crouch. 

“What the absolute hell?” Aubrey demanded as Chloe led her to the mailbox, which Chloe realized was too small for the both of them. 

“That’s Mike from Barden.” Chloe hissed, glancing out toward where Mike was walking. “We dated in Sophomore year, remember?”

“And why are we hiding from him?” Aubrey replied, moving to stand up only for Chloe to catch her and pull her back down. 

“What if he sees me!?” Chloe’s voice was shriller than she’d like and she could tell she was on the verge of hysterics. The rational part of her brain was probably so disappointed with her. 

Aubrey’s eyes widened before she brought her hand up and wiped the tears that Chloe hadn’t realized had formed from her eyes. “Sweetie, I’m going to say something that is going to make you feel very stupid before you feel good, okay? So don’t hate me for this.” She said slowly.

Chloe nodded. 

“Your entire relationship with this guy can be categorized as one very long and drunk series of one night stands.” Aubrey said, her tone was sweet and did not match her words at all. Chloe hated it when Aubrey did that. “What you did can’t even be considered dating because there weren’t any dates involved. I remember because you told me how great it was to have a guy who would just shut up and get to business. The only way he would ever recognize you would be if you were naked because I can guarantee that your face is not what he remembers about you.”

Aubrey’s special brand of borderline hurtful bluntness was usually not a source of comfort for Chloe, but this time, it surprisingly was. 

“I feel a little better.” Chloe replied, allowing Aubrey to pull her to her feet. “Sorry I made you kneel behind a mailbox.”

“It’s fine,” Aubrey kissed Chloe’s cheek. “Remember when you thought you saw your ex at the store and made me hide in a clothing rack for almost fifteen minutes before deciding it wasn’t him and freeing me?”

Chloe definitely remembered that. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Aubrey laughed and rolled her eyes. “Of course you don’t.”

They eventually found Chloe’s car, exactly where Chloe had said it was, but Aubrey had been so patient with the Mike thing that Chloe wasn’t going to give her a hard time about forgetting where the car was. That is until they got home at least. Aubrey was quiet as she buckled her seatbelt before looking at Chloe for a long moment. 

“You’re getting married to someone and you’re afraid to bump into your ex?” Aubrey asked in a slightly irritated tone. “Wouldn’t getting married to a hot blonde mean you won the breakup?”

Chloe honestly had not even thought of that. “What if he was marrying a hot blonde too? One that isn’t absolutely crazy? Huh?”

“Seriously? That’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

* * *

Chloe flopped face first onto the bed beside Aubrey and Barko Polo. It’d taken months of convincing, but Chloe had finally convinced Aubrey to let the dog sleep in their bed with them. Aubrey’s only condition was that Barko’s kennel be moved into the bedroom and have the door left open to give him the option of sleeping in his own bed. Since they decided to allow him on the bed, Barko had only elected to sleep in his kennel one time.

“I feel like something’s come between us.” Aubrey said, gesturing to Barko, who was stretched out in the middle of the bed. 

“I think you’re right.” Chloe leaned over him and quickly kissed Aubrey on the lips. “Amy said that since we’re engaged, our relationship is losing its spark.”

“I totally agree.” Aubrey rolled onto her back. “At this point, I find you repulsing. I’m only going through with this wedding because we’ve put too much money and effort into this thing.”

Chloe hummed in agreement and laughed a little. “We had fun while it lasted, right?”

“Eh.” Aubrey shrugged. 

“Oh well.” Chloe said, grabbing Aubrey’s good hand and smiling. “I was just after you for your money, anyway.”

Aubrey snorted. “Joke’s on you, huh?” 

“Yeah, joke’s on me.” 

Chloe leaned in to kiss Aubrey, only to be intercepted by Barko Polo and to receive a wet lick on the nose.

“Aw, he loves you.” Aubrey said, scratching Barko’s ears. 

“I wish I could say the same about you and Pounce.” Chloe replied, earning a glare from Aubrey.

“I had to wear a princess bandaid on my ear, Chloe.” Aubrey said with a frown. “And I swear he’s trying to finish the job.”

“My cat isn’t trying to murder you.”

“I know, I think he’s just trying to eat my ear.” 

“Well, wait until after the wedding to give him what he wants, we’re already gonna have to deal with your cast tanline.”

Aubrey sat up and sent Chloe an annoyed look. “We’ve established that I’ll stand at the alta right side in, and we can hide it in the photos.” She looked down at her cast. “I just hope that I can get this thing taken off in time.”

Chloe couldn’t agree more, it wasn’t that Aubrey was in a cast, it was more the fact that everyone had decided to sign it whenever Aubrey wasn’t looking. Now Aubrey’s previously pristine cast had Fat Amy’s name written on it in obnoxiously pink ink. Not that it was the only name there, but it was the only one that took up most of Aubrey’s arm. 

“Well, you have your appointment next week, hopefully they’ll just tear it off then.” Chloe shrugged, pulling Aubrey back down. “Now go to sleep, we have last touches on our dresses tomorrow at nine.”

“I know that.” Aubrey said with a huff. “I made the schedule.”

“And you did a great job, I’m very proud of you.” Chloe couldn’t help but be a little sarcastic. It wasn’t her fault, Aubrey just brought that out in people. 

“Rude.” Aubrey said, pulling Barko Polo closer to her and burying her nose in his fur. “I’m not cuddling with you tonight, I love Barko Polo more than you.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Like that’s news.”

* * *

Chloe sat on her sofa, drinking wine from the bottle with Beca while watching season two of  _ Sex and the City _ . No matter how boring it seemed, Chloe knew she was having more fun that night that Aubrey, who’d been “kidnapped” earlier that night by Fat Amy for a surprise bachelorette party. She would deny it if anyone brought it up, but Chloe had played a hand in the planning of Aubrey’s abduction. Really she’d just kept Aubrey from noticing Fat Amy sneaking up on her, but still.

It was for the best, if Chloe hadn’t have helped plan the abduction, then it would not have gone as smoothly as it had, and Aubrey and Amy would be in the hospital for something far worse than a broken arm. Not to mention, Amy had promised Chloe that the party would not involve strippers if she’d help. Though, Amy had never specified the gender of any strippers and the mental image of Aubrey awkwardly receiving a lapdance from a man was enough for Chloe to consider texting Amy to get a male stripper. 

“How come you didn’t want to go to Aubrey’s party?” Chloe asked, passing Beca the bottle. 

Beca shrugged. “I said I might make an appearance, but honestly, watching old TV and drinking Aubrey’s wine with you sounded so much more fun.”

“I’m thinking about texting Amy to get a male stripper to make Aubrey uncomfortable.” Chloe said, grabbing the bottle from Beca and taking a long drink. 

“Please do it. Then tell Amy to text me ten minutes before it happens so I can get down there and get a video of it.” Beca said in a tone that could either be serious or joking. Chloe hated that tone. 

“Am I a bad fiancee?” Chloe asked as she pulled out her phone. 

“You put up with a lot.” Beca leaned over and watched as Chloe quickly typed out her message to Fat Amy. “I don’t think I’m good to drive. Text Stacie to get a video of it, there’s no way I’m not seeing this.” 

“Aubrey’s gonna hate us.” Chloe said, pressing send and pulling up her messages with Stacie. 

“She’ll get over it.” Beca said quickly. “Probably... We just won’t tell her.”

“She’ll totally believe that it was all Amy.” Chloe replied, hitting send again and tossing her phone onto the coffee table. “And Amy will totally take the credit. And Stacie will keep her mouth shut because she loves us.”

“No loose ends then.” Beca offered her hand for a high five. 

Chloe slapped Beca’s hand and took another long gulp of wine. “If she finds out, she’ll call off the wedding.”

Almost immediately after the words had left Chloe’s mouth, Beca had snatched the bottle from her and put it on the end table on the opposite end of the sofa. 

“First of all, Aubrey loves you and wants to marry you, so jot that down.” Beca said firmly, pointing at Chloe. “Second, this is  _ Aubrey Posen _ we’re talking about, she’s hardly a real person and can’t go back on commitments, so there’s no way she’d inconvenience so many people and waste so much money on calling off a wedding. If anything, she’d go through with the wedding and immediately file for an annulment. Which, she wouldn’t do because she loves you.”

One thing both Aubrey and Beca had in common was their bluntness, a characteristic Chloe greatly appreciated. “Thanks, I needed that. Wedding planning is making me into a drama queen.”

“Chloe, you’re gonna hate me for saying this, but you’re already there.” Beca said. “Dude, you are the most dramatic person I know. And I know Aubrey, and Amy.” She put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, unfortunately besides Amy, and I say this with love, but you are literally so dramatic that I’m surprised you’re an actual person sometimes.”

“You said that about Aubrey last week.” Chloe could feel her eyes filling with tears, but refused to let them fall. If she cried, it would just prove Beca’s point.

“No, I said that Aubrey is intense and I’m surprised that she can actually function in life.”

“Yeah, we all are.”

* * *

Despite all the advice Chloe had received about her wedding, no one had bothered to tell her that the half hour before the ceremony would be so nerve wracking that Chloe couldn’t stop shaking. If Chloe felt like this, she couldn’t imagine how Aubrey felt. She was probably puking somewhere, it’d been years since Aubrey had stress puked, but if it was going to happen again, their wedding day would be the worst but most likely time for it to happen.

“Hey,” Beca said, entering the dressing room with a smile. “I went and checked on Aubrey, she’s doing fine. Not a speck of vomit to be seen.” 

“Oh thank god.” Chloe let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty much distracting herself with micromanaging.” Beca shrugged with a laugh.

“That sounds about right? Did you notice any puke in any moderately well hidden places?”

“Such as?”

“Flower pot? Vase? Waste basket?”

Beca thought for a moment. “No, no puke. I’ll check again next time I look in on her.”

“Good, good.” Chloe nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

“How  _ you  _ feeling?” Beca asked gently. “Freaked?”

“Just a little bit,” Chloe smiled a little. “I had to throw out the other bridesmaids and my mom.”

“I know, they told me when I ran into them waiting in the hall.” Beca replied, sitting beside Chloe. “I’m kind of honored that you let me in here.”

“You’re the maid of honor, you’re supposed to calm me down.” Chloe said, blinking a few times. She could feel herself about to cry again and she wasn’t about to risk ruining her makeup again. 

“Wanna watch the video of Aubrey getting a lapdance again?” Beca offered, pulling her phone out of her clutch. 

“Yes please.”

Oddly enough, the horrified and uncomfortable look on Aubrey’s face as a man gyrated in front of her did little to ease Chloe’s nerves. In fact, it made her feel a little guilty. Chloe scowled and looked away from the screen. 

“Sorry, I thought that would help.” Beca sighed, patting Chloe’s shoulder. 

“So did I, but I guess torturing Aubrey is only funny when it’s not our wedding day.” Chloe sighed. “I didn’t know that was possible. That video is literally one of the funniest things I’ve seen in my life.”

“I’ll be right back.” Beca said quickly, standing up. “As your maid of honor, it’s my job to help you get through this day. And by god, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Chloe laughed a little at the way Beca marched out of the room like she was on a mission. 

Sitting in her dressing room, not caring about wrinkling her dress, Chloe tried to calm her breathing. She was a little irritated that Beca had left the room instead of giving her copious amounts of alcohol or telling her that everything was going to be awesome. Chloe took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, why the hell was her wedding day so stressful. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. 

Maybe the reception would be better. 

“I’m back.” Beca said, knocking on the door. “I brought something to calm you down?”

“Is it booze?” Chloe asked as the door was opened. 

“No.” Beca replied quickly, turning to whoever was behind her. “Okay, get in there before we’re shamed for ruining the wedding.”

Before Chloe could ask who was out there, Beca had moved to the side and let Aubrey step in. 

“You’re not supposed to see me in my dress.” Was the first thing that came out of Chloe’s mouth as she stood and moved to hug Aubrey. “It’s bad luck.”

“That’s only the groom, there’s no rules about two brides.” Aubrey said, returning the hug. “You look beautiful by the way.”

“I’m a mess.” Chloe replied. 

“Shut up, you look stunning.” Aubrey said quickly, pulling away a little to look Chloe in the eye. She was trying her best to keep her voice calm, but Chloe could tell by the way her voice was wavering that she was probably more freaked out than Chloe was. “Just cool it with the dramatics, okay? This is our day.”

“I know.” Chloe nodded, smiling a little. “Beca said that you were micromanaging to cope.”

“Yeah, of course I was.” Aubrey said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. “But I haven’t puked at all today, so... I’m winning today.”

“Funny how on the day you’re marrying Chloe, you say that not puking is how you win today.” Beca said from behind them. 

“I regret letting Chloe talk me into inviting you to the wedding.” Aubrey said, not looking away from Chloe. 

“I love that you don’t take your attention away from me as you say something mean to our friend.”

Aubrey smiled. “Are you okay now? Because I swear to god I thought some of the flowers were off center and if I don’t fix them, I’ll die.”

Chloe pecked Aubrey quickly on the lips, careful not to ruin her lipstick. “I’ll be fine, just promise not to puke at the altar.”

“Don’t have a break down at the altar.” Aubrey countered. 

“Oh, I’ll fucking break down out there and there’s nothing you can do about it. My vows will be unintelligible and you’ll marry me anyway.”

“I’m just happy that you wrote your vows prior to our wedding.”

“I’ll have you know, I wrote my vows the day you got your horrible lap dance.”

Aubrey’s face turned bright red. “That’s adorable.”

“It’s a lie, I wrote them earlier than that, I just wanted to make you feel awkward.”

“On my wedding day. On the day of our wedding, you make me feel awkward by making me relive one of the more horrible things that have happened to me.”

“Remember when you puked at Lincoln Center?”

Aubrey let Chloe go and offered her a tight smile. “Okay, now that you’ve reminded me of not one, but two horrible moments in my life, I’m going to go and make sure that our wedding day is flawless.” 

“I love you.” Chloe laughed as Aubrey walked to the door. 

Aubrey turned and her smile softened. “I love you too. See you out there.”

Chloe watched as Aubrey stepped out the door, it felt like all of the weight had been lifted off of her. 

“You ready for this?” Beca asked. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


End file.
